


Happy Valentine's Day

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan and Sara spend the day together, celebrating their love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one is out of season, I know, but I did write it for Valentine's Day this year, so that counts, right? Anyway, I'm sorry if people are annoyed with the possible clutter going on here, I just have this back catalog of stories, so I'm trying to get them all up on here. Anyway, as always, hope everyone enjoys.

Sara sat anxiously across the table from Tegan. They had spent the day out together. Valentine’s. That was what you were supposed to do, right? Spend a nice, sweet day out with the one you love most, and shower them with affection. It had been such a lovely day for them.

First they went out to eat. Sara took Tegan to a nice breakfast. Of course it had to be an entire day for the event, right? It was Valentine’s Day, after all. So they ate their breakfast. Sara laughed at the way Tegan played with her food, making the face made by her eggs and bacon speak.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tee,” Sara said with a smile. The first of many times throughout the day that she would utter the phrase, or a variation of it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sasa,” Tegan replied, picking a piece of sausage from her twin’s plate.

“You bitch,” Sara chuckled.

After their breakfast, they went out for a walk. Tegan gushed about spending the day with Sara. She talked on and on, jumping from one subject to the next. Who could blame her? She was in love.

“Oh my god, Sara, look at these,” she had said excitedly as the twins passed by a display of flowers. Tegan rubbed her left shoulder, something that Sara wondered if she had done on purpose. Sara remembered the day that Tegan had shown her the new flowers that adorned her tattoo. Justify My Love, it said. Sara wanted to cry that day. She thought that Tegan was trying to do away with it, cover up what they once were. But Tegan explained that the flowers were to signify blooming. Even if they shared their love for so long, it still felt new and exciting. It still felt like it was growing and blooming.

“You want some?” Sara asked.

“Seriously?” Tegan replied, confused. “You wanna buy me flowers? Today?”

“Well yeah,” Sara answered. “It’s a day for things like that, right?”

“Yeah, it is,” Tegan whispered. “But we’re in public and I thought…”

“That was the old Sara,” Sara interrupted. “I don’t care what other people say anymore. I just… I’m too old for that now.”

“Okay,” Tegan smiled. “Thank you.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Sara smiled.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Tegan replied.

With that, Sara bought Tegan a small assortment of flowers. Reds, yellows, whites. So many pretty colors. Tegan inhaled their lovely scent, reveling in the fact that this was a romantic gesture from Sara.

“Wait here,” she said, stopping the twins at the end of the block. Sara looked on in bewilderment as Tegan jogged back over to the flower stand, paying the man there and returning with another arrangement.

“Aw, Teetee,” Sara smiled. “You didn’t have to.”

“Neither did you,” Tegan replied, handing the second set of flowers over to Sara. Whites, yellows, and reds. “I arranged them in the opposite order of mine. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Sara replied, moving closer to Tegan as they walked on. “They’re the same, but different. Just like us.”

After their walk, they ended up back at Sara’s house for a momentary pause in the events of the day. Sara changed into another outfit as night began to set onto the city. Tegan played with the cats as she waited.

“You look hot,” Tegan smiled as Sara walked out of her room. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Shut up,” Sara blushed. “You know who she is.”

“Yeah,” Tegan chuckled. “Mind if I borrow some of your clothes for the night?”

“Knock yourself out,” Sara replied, petting Holiday as Tegan moved her from her lap.

Sara sat for a while, making sure neither of her cats got on her nice clothes. She wanted to look good for her night with Tegan, and she couldn’t do that with cat hair all over her.

“I think I look good in your clothes,” Tegan announced as she emerged from Sara’s room.

“That’s what she said,” Sara laughed, walking over to her twin. She wrapped her arms around Tegan’s neck, pulling her in for a quick kiss on the lips. She wanted to stay longer, oh how she wished to do that. But she pulled away. She would have to if they were to make her reservations in time. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Teetee.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sasa,” Tegan replied, letting her twin remove herself.

“Could we walk to the restaurant?” Sara asked, preparing to leave. “If that’s okay with you I mean.”  
“Yeah, we could do that,” Tegan answered, giving one last pat to each other cats as they watched both women walk out the door. “We’ll have to take a cab back, though.”

“That’s fine,” Sara replied, reaching out and grabbing Tegan’s hand suddenly. She laced their fingers together, brining them up to her lips and placing a kiss upon them.

“Sara, you’re being so romantic today,” Tegan gushed, her cheeks burning red at the gesture. “I love it.”

“Well, I love you,” Sara replied.

“I love you, too.”

And that was where they found themselves. Sitting across from one another as they prepared to leave. Their plates both empty for the most parts. Sara downed the very last of her wine as Tegan stood from her seat.

“You ready to go?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Sara smiled.

They walked out into the parking lot, heading to the sidewalk and flagging down a cab. Tegan climbed in first, Sara behind her. Sara gave the cabbie directions, leaning into Tegan’s side after the car began to move.

“That’s my house you told him to go to,” Tegan whispered, wrapping an arm around Sara’s middle.

“I know,” Sara replied. “You have your gift there and I thought I’d spend the night if that was okay with you.”

“Of course it’s okay with me,” Tegan said softly.

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, a few sounds here and there. Sara stared out the window, watching as the scenery flew by. So close now. She was so close to the end of this wonderful day. There was just one more thing left.

Tegan paid for the cab, shooing Sara away as she offered to do such. “No, you wouldn’t let me pay part of the bill at the restaurant, so I’m paying for this. Besides, it’s my house we went to,” she said.

They changed clothes, slipping into nightwear as they prepared for the end of the day. Sara sat on Tegan’s couch, waiting for her sister to come back with the gift she had hidden countless days before.

“Okay, are your eyes closed?” Tegan called out down the hallway.

“Just a sec,” Sara replied, closing her eyes. “Okay.”

She heard the soft sound of Tegan’s feet padding across the floor before coming to a stop before her.

“Okay, open them,” Tegan whispered.

Sara did as she was instructed, opening her eyes and taking in the sight in front of her. Tegan held out a teddy bear, small and brown. It had a plastic guitar sewn into one of its hands and a black shirt that read “Rock Star”.

“I saw it one day and thought of you,” Tegan explained, handing the stuffed animal over. “I know it’s not really Valentine themed, but you’re a rock star, and I know how you love bears.”

“I love it, Tegan,” Sara smiled, bringing Tegan in to kiss her as thanks. “I don’t care if it has hearts or is white or red or pink, I just love that you got it for me.”

“You’re welcome,” Tegan smiled. She cleared her throat as she sat down on the couch beside Sara, turning to face her fully. “So, what did you get me for Valentine’s Day?”

“I got you the best gift ever,” Sara replied, biting back a smile.

“Oh… Sara, no… I was just joking. You… You already gave me such a wonderful day, I couldn’t ask for more,” Tegan replied, her face falling at the prospect of Sara doing more for her.

“It’s okay, Tegan,” Sara replied. “I love you, and you deserve everything under the sun.”

“Sara…”

“Everything,“ Sara repeated. “And that’s why… well… This is the first time in a long time that I’ve been able to say that… I’m… single.”

She waited a moment to see if the words had sunk in. Tegan just stared back at her in silence.

“Sara, that’s not funny,” she said. “You know how much it hurts me to think of you with someone else and… Well, I accept that, I know it’s life, so just… Don’t even joke like that, okay?”

“I’m not,” Sara said, her smile faltering. She didn’t mean to hurt Tegan. That wasn’t her intention. She thought that when she revealed that she was no longer seeing someone, that Tegan would be all over her. This was definitely not what she foresaw. “I really am single again. I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Y-You’re serious?” Tegan asked quietly. She wouldn’t get her hopes up. She had dreamed many times that they would have this discussion. That Sara would leave whomever she was with at the time and come back to her. It hadn’t been just them in such a long time. Such a long, lonely time.

“Yeah.”

“Why… How?” Tegan stammered. She tried to pick up on a train of thought, but it was no use.

“We just, fell out of it,” Sara shrugged. “I wasn’t into her anymore, and I don’t think she was into me either. I had my eyes on someone else.”

“Who?”

“My soul mate.”

Tegan rushed forward, knocking Sara down onto the couch with a kiss. They continued to share the moment until Tegan pulled back from the Sara’s lips, looking down at her.

“I-Is this why you’ve been trying to spoil me all day?” she asked.

“That and cause I love you,” Sara replied, rubbing her hands up and down her sister’s arms. “So very much.”

“I love you, too,” Tegan replied, pecking Sara’s lips once more before standing up. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

“Yes,” Sara smiled. “I’ve been wanting to lay in bed with you all day today.”

“Me, too,” Tegan giggled, taking Sara’s hand in her own. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sara.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tegan.”


End file.
